Elven Secrets
by Eulphy Whitlock-Lupin
Summary: Milly has a secret. She's a Ljósálfr, conceived in 1940s and born in the 1960s. Living in a world of Prejudiced, she fights for herself. Unfortunately, the stubborn, unyielding half-elf can't stay out of a person's business. Worried for her aids brother, she set out to befriend the aloof Slytherin. Falling in love with the Scion of the Black family was not in the agenda.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Corner (Also known as Eulphy's Message Board to her Fans)**

**Yo! So, this is the VERY beginning! The time when Ad Libitum Saga first began I present to you people, ELVEN SECRETS.**

**Summary:**

**The First book in the series. ****_Miluiel Aurion _****has a secret. She's a Ljósálfr, conceived in 1940s and born in the 1960s. Living in a world of Prejudiced, she fights for herself. Unfortunately, the stubborn, unyielding half-elf can't stay out of a person's business. Worried for her aids brother, she set out to befriend the aloof Slytherin. Falling in love with the Scion of the Black family was not in the agenda in her helping list**

**Ratings:**

**Teen for possible Language. (What? I'm a Potty Mouth.)**

**Timeline:**

**Marauder Era**

**Genre:**

**Friendship, Drama, Family Life, School Life, Romance, Adventure, and others.**

**Warning:**

**OCs. But, they'll grow into you. I hope.**

* * *

**And so, read on, my dear readers.**

* * *

** Elven Secrets**

**Chapter I**

* * *

It was the night of 1945. A figure of a male came calling in hush whisper a name. He kept calling, "Mauve! Mauve!" towards the empty silent forest. There was only silence for a while. Only the chirpings from the birds and the rustling of the leaves were heard. Then . . .

"I am here," a melodious voice answered.

In one swift motion, he turned to face the direction of the voice. He saw the woman he was looking for. She stood there, her plum colored eyes looking sadly at him, knowing his soon to be fate. Her long dress flowed with the wind. She stood there, one hand holding onto the Sycamore tree, the other holding her flat abdomen. Her white blonde hair flowed with the wind showing her pointy ears.

"You are here to bid farewell, am I correct, Aeneas?" she said this in a matter-of-fact way.

The man smiled sadly. He reached out to carress the elven woman's cheeks were tears were flowing. "I am sorry, my love," he said. "But I must."

"You can return with me to Álfheimr." she suggested, her hand clasping his. "You can stay with me forever."

He smiled grimly, and squeezed her hands comfortingly. "The both of us have a duty in the Magical world, Mauve. Mine is here, and yours is there. I can't simply ran from my task."

"You are brave, Aeneas." she whispered, fully knowing that whatever she say would not dissuade her brave lover. "I have no clue why you were a Slytherin. You're more of a Gryffindor."

He let out a laugh - a hallow laugh without any mirth at all - and pulled her in an embrace. "That's not true." His body shook and he let out the tears he was hiding. "I am scared." She pulled him closer, her own eyes had tears now. "I am mighty scared, but I know that I have to do this."

They stayed like that for ten minutes, more or less, simply holding each other as the wind sang songs for the two. It was a long ten minutes, but it felt so short for the two.

It was Mauve who drew back first. She smiled at him and spoke, "I cannot dissuade you, can't I? But even so, I want to inform you . . ." She drew a shaky breath before taking his hand and placing it on her abdomen. "I am expecting," she had said, her eyes meeting his own. "Our child is listening as we speak."

Aeneas breathing became ragged. He knelt down and his hand remained on her abdomen. "I am sorry," he said . "I am sorry, Mauve." he met her eyes. "I . . . I truly am sorry."

Mauve knelt in front of him, embracing him as he sobbed. She held her head high, not letting any tears - no, not a single one - fall down. She knew why he was apologizing. She knew, of course. And she didn't want him to do so. It wasn't his fault to begin with.

"Sshh." she whispered to his ears. "Sshh, My Love, it is not your fault."

"Every child should grow with a Father beside." His face contorted in pain unseen. "And I would not be there. Our child will grow without a Father and it is my fault to blame."

Mauve's brave facade broke and her beautiful, ethereal face was in anguish as she feel her strong lover tremble under her embrace. "Do not fear," she had said. "Do not fear, Aeneas. I will raise our child with love from both you and I." she placed a chaste kiss on his lips. "You will live through her and she would not grow unlove. No, she would never be unlove, that I assure you."

He tried to smile, to tell her that he believes her, but it was to hard. So, he burrowed his face on her long locks and let her hum echo in the forest. The winds stopped, as if letting the woman sing her lover a final farewell.

It was hours later when they had bid farewell to each other. Hours had passed, but for the two it was so short. They shared one final kiss. It was bittersweet and salty from the tears that flowed as they shared that kiss. And then, Mauve walked away from her lover, towards the path set out for her. And it was a path opposite of his.

Mauve, in all her thousand years old glory, turned back one final time, and said to him. "I love you, Aeneas, never forget that.

"I love you, Mauve, forever and always."

It was those parting words, those honest and full of sincerity and genuine words, that made their parting a little bit easier - and so much more harder. Mauve disappeared with a gust of wind. And a single flower, a crimson red Amaryllis, was the only thing left. Aeneas knelt down and picked up the last remainder of his lover and with a wandless and nonverbal magic, he placed an everlasting charm on the flower before tucking it inside his robes.

He looked one last look at their sacred place before disappearing with a **_pop_**.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Corner:**

**Eulphy would like to thank the First (and only) Reviewer: jayfeather12345**

**By the way, have any of you seen .com ? You can see most of my OCs there. You'll see headcanons and Dreamcast. If I have the time, I'll type it here. The Dreamcasts for each characters and the Marauders and Co. too.**

**I might not be able to post any new chapters until Monday, or possibly Tueday. My Family and I will be going to a Resort for some FUN time. We'll stay there until Sunday.**

**UGH! How can I live without internet? Don't they know that Internet is my LIFE!**

* * *

**Anyway, read ahead, Mi Cara**

* * *

**"Everyone can see you're smiling and knows your happy. Those who see your tears know you're sad. But nobody knows you're actually in pain every single day and night."**

**-I forgot who, but I got it in Tumblr.**

* * *

**Elven Secrets**

**Chapter II**

* * *

"Mavis! Mavis!" The woman in question looked up from the cloth she was weaving to see her youngest sister running up the hill. "Mavis! Hurry! You must come see this!"

Her sister, the youngest of the Elven Royals, was running towards her direction. Her Almond Yellow Gown was bundled up and she run barefoot on the earth. Her face shone with happiness and elate that Mavis wondered what her youngest sister had done this time.

Mavis leaped down from the boulder she was sitting on and calmly walked on top of the deep water. Her Royal Blue gown touched the water but it wasn't wet. When she was on dry land, her youngest sister leaped and hugged her.

"Arwen, what is it? Has something happened?" Mavis asked, brushing a strand of Silver Blonde lock of hair from her sister's face.

Arwen shook her head, grabbed her sister by the hands and run towards the Eastern Alfheimr. She kept on her jolly smile as she proclaim rather loudly that the day has come. She had made way to the Fey Gate and she was gladly dancing around as she does so. She kept on chanting what a glorious day it was.

Mavis Vermillion, that was the name given to her by her mother nearing Ten thousand years ago. Over the ages, as time passed in the mortal world, she had left her mark. She was known as Mavis, the Prophetess, the All-Knowing, the woman of Knowledge. Her blood, her Elven blood, passed through the mortal and magical world, either knowingly or not. She was proud of all her off-springs. Either they know it or not.

She had different Speculations on her sister's weird behavior. The most that stuck out would be a surprise party or something alike.

As the oldest Elven Royal thought of these, they had transported to the Eastern Borders of Álfheimr. It was the Dream World, the fantasy world. Mauve was the one who guards this part of Álfheimr. The Eastern Álfheimr was much different than what she'd expected. From what she could recall, and the Prophecy she had spouted out, Mauve's lover was to die a few months back. Or perhaps years. Time is much different between the two worlds.

Magnificent Flowers sprouted from the ground. They danced with the wind and the leaves sang songs. Birds flew across the clear blue sky. The Animals chased each other around or played among the place. There was a lake there with a waterfall nearby. The clear water was clearly no ordinary liquid. And the Grasses were luscious Evergreen.

It was paradise.

A Dream world.

And Mavis was proud of her sister. She had changed. That one was most clear. Previously, from her encounters with her other lovers, she would mope around and about, leaving the Eastern Alfheimr to wither and slowly die. And thus, bringing forth nightmares. But it seems that this time, she had not allowed the loss change her or bring her exuberant pain.

"Is this what you want to show me, Arwen?" she looked around. "It is magnificent. The whole Eastern Álfheimr is."

"No, no, no," Arwen shook her head. "This way, Mavis! This way!" And Arwen ran down the direction of the Waterfall.

Mavis simply shook her head and followed the young elf. They stopped somewhere across the lake and Arwen looked from left to right and up to down. She searched for something, or someone. And then, she let out a squeal of delight that Mavis couldn't help but smile at.

"There, there, Mavis," she pointed on the other side of the lake. "Over there! It is magnificent!"

Mavis cocked her head, seeing a figure dancing before walking towards the direction. With flick of her hand, the lake parted, allowing her and Arwen to pass through. As they got closer to the other side, she finally noticed who it was.

"MAUVE!"

* * *

**= = = = = A Secret Forged from Love = = = = =**

* * *

Mauve danced and danced. With every step, flowers sprouted from the ground. There were Mortal flowers and Elven flowers. As she twirled, the grass got greener. She hummed a song and the birds followed. The wind blew a gust of merry tune alongside her song. She didn't notice that there were others in her homeland. All she knew was that she was happy and peaceful.

Her eyes met her young daughter's own orbs. Wrapped in the Viridian green fabric, the infant child giggled as her mother sway her to and fro. Her daughter, an Elf by blood and oath, a Witch by magic and blood. She did not look like her other sires. Her previous ones bear resemblance to their father's, though minuscule but holds her colouring. They did not bear her Elfish features except for a few.

But her daughter, oh, her precious infant daughter. She looked so much like a true Ljósálfr with the colouring of a Mortal. One that wouldn't be seen on either a Dökkálfar or a Ljósálfr. Her eyes were bright with life that couldn't be seen on the cold and cruel eyes of a Dökkálfar, but it was too dark of a colour to be of a Ljósálfr. Her hair was the colour of earth, seen in most Dökkálfar but not with the Ljósálfr.

Miluiel, she had named her daughter. Miluiel Lainathiel Aurion. It was a fitting name for her child. Admiring Freedom in the Morning, that was what it meant. She recalled how Aeneas loved the name Amelia. It was the name of his late Grandmother. That was what Miluiel is in the Elven language. And Lainathiel which roughly translates to Liberty, meaning Freedom. It was what her dearest Aeneas had died for. To bring forth Freedom from Grindewald's dark reign.

Mauve smiled sadly. Her dearest Miluiel looks so much like her as a young babe, with her rosy cheek and pert nose. Her ears were pointy, though not as much. But it was her eyes was what got the Elven Royal. It was a shade of Caramel, much different than her own Plum. And she dearly so admire the color. It was the same shade as Aeneas's.

She brushed a strand of brown hair from her face. Miluiel had grasped her finger with both her hands and was giggling hysterically as she play with it. Mauve knew that nothing could destroy her smile that moment.

But it did.

With a single call, Mauve's body froze in shock. She felt a cold shiver of fright creep the back of her spine. It was time. She had been planning this very moment since she had given birth to Miluiel when she return to the Mortal world a few weeks back. It was the Winter Solstice of 1960, she remembered with pride. That was when her dear Miluiel came out to the world.

Mauve had taken a deep breath and faced her sister. Her Queen. She held Miluiel closer to her bossom before curtseying and genuflecting in front of the High Queen of the Álfheimr.

"Rise," Mavis had said.

Mauve did as she was told. She looked over her older sister's shoulder to see a bouncing Arwen run towards the forest, possibly playing with the lost Wrackspurts and Nargles. The parted waves had returned back to normal. And then, her plum eyes met her sister's cerulean gaze. It was piercing, powerful. And even she, someone who had been known to be rebellious to the Elven Laws, cringed. It was like back when their mother was still alive. She would look at them as such and all of them would confess whatever it is to her.

Just like that.

Mauve steeled herself. She had planned a whole speech for this. She can't back-out now. She took a deep breath before opening her mouth to speak, "S-S-Sister Mavis - -" She silently berated herself for stammering.

"Is this my niece?" Mauve's eyes widened. She had blocked all possible things that would cause anyone - even her all-knowing sister - to see her Daughter. Auras, dreams, prophecies, visions. Everything.

All she could do was nod. She watched warily as her usually apathetic sister looked down at the bundles. The All-Knowing High Queen smiled and crooned at the infant, "_Sidhiel*_, young elfling, I am Mavis," she looked up and their eyes met before she looked down once more at the child. "I am Aunt Mavis."

Mauve watched, in awe, as her daughter cocked her head to side before tugging a loose strand of Mavis' hair. The High Queen merely let out a small chuckle before she tugged her hair back and tucked it behind her ear. She straightened her back and looked at Mauve directly in the eyes.

"You did not need to keep it a secret for me." It was all she said but it caused Mauve an unending sense of guilt.

"I am sorry, sister." She looked down.

Mavis let out a small chuckle. "Think none of it, Mauve." she had waved it off. "Now, I know that you did not send Arwen just to have me meet my niece. What is wrong?"

Mauve fidgeted in front of her sister. "I - I want to ask you of a favor . . ." It was rather straightforward of her, she knew. But she'd never been good with small talks before throwing the bomb.

"Yes?"

"IwanttoraiseMiluielintheMort alWorld." She blurted it out rather fast that Mavis had to ring that by her mind once more.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I am to ask of you to let me raise my child in the Mortal world." She repeated, much slower this time. Her cheeks reddened as Mavis looked at her, her eyes wide in disbelief.

Mavis stuttered an incoherent world before sighing. "What has brought this on, Mauve? You have never possessed any desire to do such with your previous sires. You have always left your sires to possible relatives."

"And I want to change that." Mauve answered. "I want to raise Miluiel myself. I . . . had promised Aeneas." her voice softened and a tinge of melancholy could be heard in her voice.

Mavis closed her eyes before saying, "I understand." she said. "But you must understand, Mauve, that this is no ordinary request. You are the Guardian of the Eastern Borders, the Dreamland. If you were to leave, possibly for a long while, the dreams in the Mortal world will be in peril and distress."

"That is so," Mauve answered, fondling with her daughter's hair, not looking at Mavis's eyes. "Which is why I ask you to pick a temporary guardian. Just until Miluiel can take care of herself."

Mavis looked dubious at first. But she saw the determined expression on Mauve's face. It was the same look that she once possessed. Back when she was a young elfling, when she loved to go on Adventures and search the whole world.

"I understand." She let out a sigh before she outstretched her arms. A blinding Aquamarine light flashed and when it dissipated, a Scepter was on her hands. And then, she spoke clearly, her voice echoing in the forest. It held power that was immeasurable. A power that anyone would be subdued by it.

"I, Mavis Vermillion, holder of the position High Queen of Álfheimr, bearer of the Elven Rod, Queen All-Knowing, do here by relieve Mauve Luminea of her burden as the East Álfheimr Guardian until she can return once more to continue her duties. Body, Mind, Spirit, and Soul, She and her elfling shall be protected by the Elven Council in the Mortal world until then. " She looked at Mauve in the eyes and finished her speech. "So intent, so mote it be."

A blinding flash of light covered the part of East Álfheimr that they inhabit at the moment. When the light dissipated, Mavis stood alone. She looked at where her sister and niece formerly stood. She whispered a quick prayer before turning around and looking up at the two moons that reign in Álfheimr.

"_Esthelwen_*," she whispered among the winds. "It shall remain within you forever. That I bless you, my dear niece."  
And a wave roared, engulfing the High Queen. When the wave returned back to the lake, there was none except for the Sapphire gem that lay on the earth.

* * *

**_Sidhiel - meaning Peace in Elven tounge_**

**_Esthelwen - meaning Hope in Elven tounge_**


End file.
